


【重冈×锦户】香甜无神论

by Parasoul



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasoul/pseuds/Parasoul
Summary: “那时候我喜欢你这件事你知道吗？”我问锦户亮，他怔怔地看着我，想从我手里抽回他的手。城市街道上的梧桐树密密麻麻种了两排，我想起我跟在他后面走过的、海岸边的公路，想起树上开的花、树底的绿荫还有他喜欢的太阳。最后我们接吻了，是他先吻的我，我不会亲，几乎是在咬他。他嘴唇上那颗小痣有一点点微乎其微的凸起，我努力贴上去感受它、找它的存在，像在找他心里有没有我的存在、有多少，有没有他在我心里那样多。





	【重冈×锦户】香甜无神论

他们让我讲讲我和我前辈的事情，口述或者笔谈，我搞不清楚为什么那么多人对这段故事感兴趣。我最终还是答应了，但他们肯定会觉得失望：比起想象当中的埃及艳后隐秘情史，一切都要平淡太多，我和他之间更常见的戏码只是在等待，等待自然的时间流逝，灾难最终走向平息，等待我们的爱情不知什么时候才迟缓而艰难的到来。

 

2017年夏天，我开车提前到了我们约好的地方，晒了大半天，晒到天黑的时候锦户亮终于来了。  
我看见他站在不远处的地方，点燃一根烟，用烟吹起烟圈；把烟在手上掐灭。没跟我说句话，没看我一眼。我们有很久很久没见面了，他抽完烟，低着头朝我走过来，抹抹鼻子再皱皱脸、表情里有种小孩子气的敌意，不知道为什么像来见一个仇人。

我想我这回是真的没做错什么啊。分明是他自己下午突然打电话说有要紧事情，让我再逛一逛溜几圈等到晚上，不行的话今天就只能算了。

我说，好的就这样。我等他。我的回答不假思索，我就一直坐在车里，偶尔抬手看表、再放下，等太阳下山。如果你觉得我是脑子有病，那说来话长。这不还是让我等到了吗，虽然他好像很不开心，我连招呼都不是很敢打，就看着他几乎是风尘仆仆地开门坐进来。

我担心他是不是又要生气了，再从那张猫咪嘴巴里吐出几句不快乐的抱怨。锦户亮很爱凶人，尤其爱凶我，从以前开始，他生气的原因和方式就刁钻奇怪，发火的时间点让人摸不着头脑，一旦要真有哪里不合他心意了，他可能还藏着掖着不愿意说，从普遍的意义上来讲，这个人应该是蛮讨人厌的。

但是我喜欢他——我也只喜欢过他，似乎很多年了，喜欢到自己差不多忘了有这回事的程度；好像喜欢已经成了习惯，变得不那么重要。

“不好意思啊shige，”我听见他喊我的名字，有点踌躇地，半支烟还拿在手上，“——你有没有等很久啊？”  
我回答有。然后马上摇头，说没有没有，他笑了一下，带着羞意的温暖的笑声，从侧后方很近地飘过来飘进我的耳朵，我不敢看他，抓着方向盘的手在抖；像一下子有什么东西失而复得，宝贝得要护在手心里头担心给碎掉。

我想起以前他问我：shige你有没有喜欢的女孩子啊，没事，我跟她们都不熟的，你大胆说。我张口就说有，接着才反应过来，没有没有真的没有。他马上扁起嘴巴，很没劲的样子骂我说你还真的是笨蛋啊！连自己喜不喜欢谁这种事都搞不清楚？

我特别委屈，不知道到底什么才是正确答案——怎么才能表达出“我有喜欢的人不是别人不是女孩子我喜欢的是你”——还不让他生气，能让他满意，能委婉不突兀，不尴尬收场，不管最终得到的是怎样的答复，我觉得自己永远做不到。直到现在我也没有做到。  
但他今天确实——放了我的鸽子，他很平常地道了歉，“是真的有事耽误。”我问是什么事。

他好像不知道该不该说：“长濑离婚了。” 

我听见长濑智也的名字从他嘴里说出来，某种向往、艳羡与诡异的酸楚感受仍旧油然而生，即使已经有好多年过去。即使我几乎没和长濑讲过几次话。

我16岁那年，长濑智也途中辍学的消息在我们中间产生了巨大的轰动，这个人，锐不可当势如破竹，似乎整大群盲目的乌合之众当中他是唯一的清醒逆流，这一走，轻易而彻底地引燃了青春期男女内心所有反叛的期许与躁动。事情一出，每个人都或多或少要指天划地谈论几句长濑、长濑的乐队或者长濑以前在学校的轶事奇闻。我讨厌听闲话，听了也只记得住一星半点。但是当流言当中逐渐变得包括锦户亮，我发现自己开始异常关注。

有人说锦户亮跌出学年成绩榜单前十的原因是长濑走了，我想是有可能，他们关系确实很好。我看见长濑走后中午他开始一个人吃饭，餐桌对面永远空出一个座位，他低着头。人来人往。他谁也不看一眼。

我胡思乱想：长濑对他有这么重要。这么重要吗？

神山告诉我全世界都不可避免地在八卦这件事，因为锦户亮从前就拒绝各种人的告白，也没人见他和校外什么人比较近，本来“锦户亮喜欢长濑智也”是一个玩笑，不知道什么时候开始变成了真的。

我不愿意相信。

可锦户亮真的不交什么新朋友，他就让长濑智也这个空缺一直存在下去。他好像就把自己心口上的一个洞晾在那决定永远不去填了。

我跟神山说这到底为什么啊，你们说的开心，锦户前辈很痛苦哎。神山扒拉着碗里的面，说啊你在讲什么呢？有谁当真了吗，你当真还是他当真了？我听完这话出了很久的神。出着出着眼睛又在偷偷瞟他的影子，黑色的蝙蝠一样的影子，我想这下可好，结果现在没人督促他吃饭，他比原来还瘦。那天我明白我大概是喜欢上他了——因为喜欢，所以只有我把什么都当真。

我把车发动，在道两旁茂密的梧桐树荫之间一路穿行，锦户亮穿了一身thrasher和NBHD，坐在刚刚大学毕业的我的身边。我们两人的人生在无可挽回地驶向另一个夏天。

锦户亮高三的时候竞选学生会长失败了，这是他第三次失败。他们说这是没办法的事，锦户倒没明显的有什么问题，就是感觉在哪个地方有点缺陷，总之不适合当会长。

我看不出来他有没有在乎。我觉得说什么所谓的“缺陷”可笑，他只是不如别人会拉拢人心。

他木讷吗他迟钝吗？他其实很活络啊，但他看不起或者不愿意做的事他就是死都不会做，就连最爱他的人也会不喜欢他的这种固执。

接二连三的打击下来他的状态很不好，越是不好他就越要做个工作狂。作为过来人，我现在终于可以说，学生会里根本没有什么云谲波诡的政治权利格局，大家各怀鬼胎，捞点油水，挂个职位，或者想办法接近某个人，有些傻瓜进来的时候大概还有点梦想。但是到后来包括梦想，该有的不该有的全都没了，形式主义虚晃晃的骨架底下，五光十色的青春过往一地鸡毛。锦户亮是所有鸡毛当中有点追求的一根鸡毛，追求和梦想无关。他不过觉得自己该把事情做好，做不好会难过，做好了也不快乐。

在他底下打杂的人怨声载道，说他神经病，别的也就算了，修什么行规方案他自己修去，一个部长而已，我们高一高二有的是游戏要去打社团要去上，得有多想不通才去跟这种学究整天浪费生命。

我简直夹在中间难做人——shige你到底来不来啊，两边都问我。  
我没有很快作答。  
当然，我拒绝不了锦户亮，拒绝不了锦户亮的神经病，拒绝不了他所有的性格缺陷和别扭与偏执。最后我又说“是”了，我无条件投降，不去深究他任何行为和想法的对错。游戏，游戏不打就不打，你看古往今来，男人为爱情做出过多少牺牲啊。我就这么随随便便地把我对他这种小儿科的感情定义成了爱情。

于是我第二天小心翼翼跑进门跟他打招呼，说前辈早上好，有事我来帮忙。我讲话的声音抖得要死，手心出汗，但是他听见了，他伏在那头桌沿上好开心又好凄凉地对我笑了一下，仿佛苦海无涯当中，这是他仅剩的一点温存，他说“谢谢呀shige！ ”那是那段时间我第一次看见他笑，异常宝贵的病殃殃的一种笑，看得我几乎悲从中来。

我隐隐约约觉得是他感染的某种强烈的心病在扩大——在他内心无人问津的地方，几千里地渺无人烟，他几乎马上要画地为牢把自己圈到里头，圈一辈子，谁也进不去谁也出不来。

我那时候的那一点点直觉甚至还比不上现在敏锐，但我非常害怕也非常忧虑，是不是再晚一些，就没有谁能再叩响锦户亮上锁的心门。  
于是那个小的像厕所隔间一样的会议室里，一天天过去一天天少人，最后只剩下我。我陪他一坐就是一下午或者一晚上。锦户亮和他的方案单打独斗地交战，大多数时间我只有看着他敲键盘翻东西，焦躁地揉乱头发，他其实只是在和自己较劲；我不敢，也没有立场跟他说我也来做点什么吧。他不赶我走也不给我活干，我就坐在一边，当然也并不当我不存在，谁知道他在想些什么。我觉得，不行，一定要做出行动，一定要向他表达些什么才可以，但我太不想失去了，我体会过自己那种鲁莽无可挽回的伤害力。我怕下错了棋一步错步步错，我怕吓走了他。

藤井和桐山跟我说没有必要那么害怕锦户前辈的啊。不要看他浑身长刺一样，你逗起他来他还是很好笑的哈哈哈。  
他们说只需要把阵线拉长——坚持就可以了，我记起来他们上个星期还在喊他锦户，现在不是就都喊亮了吗。

我可以想象出他是什么样的反应，他嚣张的气焰一节一节走低下去的过程，一直到最后实在万策尽矣走投无路他那种小小的绝望。真可爱，我觉得。我有的时候居然很喜欢看他被欺负。

我想要是防线真的这么容易就能被击破那应该多好。

 

夏天差不多快来的时候，我的努力可以说已经大有成效。尽管我的任何做法都显得笨拙。我拿出厚脸皮的极限，努力摸清了什么时候找他是雪中送炭、什么时候算打扰，我是没有见过第二个比当时锦户亮还阴晴不定的人了，我帮他送材料打扫教室，我给他倒水，倒到第三次他都有毛病可挑，我穿件自己的衣服他嫌土；我喊他哥，他骂我白痴，好像在我们之间的某层关系上我的僭越很不应该。

我能感觉到他是故意找理由想凶我，因为他要真的在生气凶完就不会那么笑了，他有时候怼完我会忍不住用双手捂着脸，弯着一双眼睛。笑得温柔又傻气。笑得我非常动心。  
我很开心他又愿意多说说话交朋友了，小卖部排队买零食的时候，放学等车的时候，他被围在里头听赤西他们唧唧喳喳开玩笑，或者和丸山聊漫画、跟上田斗斗嘴，他跟那些和他一样喜欢弹吉他、吃烧烤竖中指的男生在一起很快就被接纳了。而我是那个还在等待着被他接纳的人。  
我想起长濑，突然很哀伤，我觉得这个词用的一点不重。我看的出还是没有谁能代替长濑，他对他来说太难以割舍，但他们有没有再联系过，还是说真的没有来往了——我哪里敢问呢，我敢问的那一天或许长濑就已经能被我们抛在脑后了。

有没有给过我惊喜啊？有吧，我不知道那算不算。那年运动会入场，他挤在人群里，看见我们的方阵，挥着手大喊shigeshige，我大老远的听见喊声，边上所有人都去看他或看我，这一下他那张薄脸皮刚刚才反应过来一样，沉默地红着耳朵很不好意思。他半天冒不出一句话来就跑了，留一个羞怯怯的背影，就这么一直一直烙在我记忆里忘不掉。  
我那时候在想，我是不是已经称得上有一点特别，有一点重要，有一点值得在乎，当然也有可能不是，但那又有什么关系呢，我站在队里一步一步朝前走，不感到任何的卑劣与自惭。我只是恨不得冲出去、越过彩旗横幅和人山人海，越过我给自己、抑或别人给我设下的所有禁锢和藩篱，把站在那里18岁的锦户亮一整个抱在自己怀里。

他一米七，我已经一七五了，我猜他的身高可能还注水。在我发育速度加快的同时也有别的东西在长，水涨船高，一些当时我永远也不敢跟别人说的东西。

如果我喜欢女孩子那很好办，我可以全无顾忌地去参与他们的寝室夜谈和黄色网站地下交流会，群体作战谁也不会多挨一枪。但是我，我想不开，我偏要单打独斗，结果就是被锦户亮拽上万劫不复的贼船。

他自己能不能意识到这件事，我是很怀疑的。拨弄头发，累了轻飘飘靠在某个人的肩膀上，热就偶尔吐出一点舌尖。很大程度上是在我以前的努力下，他才变得活泼起来，但这种活泼其实让我有点难受。

 

可是我，唉，我不也趋之若鹜吗，这时候会议室的面积之小就起到很棒的作用，天气一热，本来就一天到晚缺勤的那群人更是四散到没边，自然而然就变成整个部只有他和我。  
只有他和我。  
锦户亮不觉得他有什么罪，我是快被搞疯了。我制止不了自己的眼神，生理需求上的指南针就找准了往他那里偏，偏向他上完体育课出的汗和手臂上搭的毛巾，他垫脚去够书架上东西的时候露出的一点腰窝，他腰带没系好掉出里侧的内裤边。我坐在他对面捂住脸然后又把手放下，一时间不知道往哪处放，像个神经病。

他朝我投来疑问的目光，问，怎么啦shige，我说没事啊没事。良久他说：哦，那好吧。我知道其实他都明白。但他不会改，他不遮也不掩，他和自己的那种性吸引力相处得太好了，不刻意去管也不会野蛮生长，但一直在，永远在，在我对他热恋的那段时间里它永远有最挥之不去的存在感。

 

我为我无法自控的每一天心惊胆战。虽说是这样，我也不想和任何人分享他。我不想分享这种共处几平米、可以清楚听得见他呼吸的瞬间，我不想拱手让出任何可以偷窥他的机会，这种说法有点太奇怪了——但事实如此。确实如此。

但是后来我开始躲他。

大概有几天没去开会之后，我在走廊上撞上他去交作业。我哑着嗓子一语不发，脚步很明显地停住在那里，又把场面弄成了不得不和他讲几句话的情况。  
“……”他把手放在我肩膀上，我清楚地感觉到每根手指尖。理性告诉我最好的做法就是不要让他知道我喜欢他，书上也是这么说的，这样做能先斩后奏地避免所有的悲剧，之后想起来也只会感激，不会后悔——绝对不会。  
我努力镇静：“前辈有什么事？”

“——嗯，”他沉吟，忍耐的表情，摇摆的意志让他看上去几乎有点脆弱易碎，“我好久没看见你了。”我寻思好久是个什么好久，这，这才过去几天啊，但他继续说，“没事，不用管学生会。是我没考虑清楚你们最近准备会考忙，你加油。”  
他很喜欢说加油，说多了你就会知道，这是他有话说不出的时候会用的掩饰。

我不明白他今天有什么不敢说的，我想不通。他站在那里，低头眨巴着眼睛，睫毛在脸颊上投下两道乌黑的弧线。  
“——还有，”我本来已经转身要走，可是他又喊住我：“shige。——你本来可以不用陪我的。我知道。”  
“谢谢你”，他想说这句话。但最终还是没有。

 

我手指敲着方向盘，等待一个冗长的红灯。这时候才惊觉，那时候锦户亮其实有表达过他的歉意，亦或是想说类似于“我已经走出来了”这种意思，而且是多亏了我。我没有办法体会到这些，我太傻太年轻，还不懂该怎么去爱。

 

不管怎么说，夏天来了。锦户亮要毕业我要考试，忙的要死要活。做题间隙偶尔抬抬头，能听见很多他已经签约名校的小道消息。他要走了吗？食堂角落里看不见他，楼顶天台上抓不住他，校车的窗口里也不会再有合着眼睛睡觉的他，他不在。这整件事听上去都可怜而寂寞。

但我们在国文书上总是能读到：人有聚散离合。

 

六月，我没去给他送考，这是很多年后我后悔的事情之一。他大概考的不错，后来回学校拿东西的时候脸上一直笑嘻嘻的，我看着笑不出来，也说不出话，我心想原来他真的会走，真的会有这么一天。

 

“祝你好运！”  
他给我发短信。

 

接着就是我也考完放假。窗外树上蝉一声声叫，我整个人空落落的像蝉褪下的壳。我的身份就这样停留在锦户亮的学弟、锦户亮的部员，锦户亮的追求者，或许算得上锦户亮的朋友。我以为再不会有下文。

我差点就把他的手机号删了，失恋的人不都是这样的吗？但是幸好没有，暑假刚开始没几天，我收到了他的消息，盯着屏幕几乎惊呆：“合宿吗？”

神山知道了就骂：“合宿什么合宿？你就说你见过哪个学生会会去合宿的？重冈！他都毕业了！！”锦户就算毕业了也还是他们逃不开的梦魇。  
我忍着笑好声好气劝他们，可能当学生这几年，那是我第一次显得这么聪明，我说人前辈是在帮你，大热天的你想去扫教师公寓吗？你不想吧，你想去给敬老院唱歌跳舞吗？那你的社会实践次数怎么办？怎么样？难道还没想通啊？

他们恍然大悟，接着纷纷请缨，是好事啊这。毕竟再怎么样也不是逼他们去工作，退一万步讲至少有空调。

 

于是我拖着行李箱，又一次如愿见到了他，带着深刻的疑虑和复杂的激动。我一见他就知道我还是那么喜欢他。只不过合宿这一系列事情都太诡异了，我知道锦户亮不是那种随随便便愿意给人吃白饭的，他公事公办，也不嗜好社交，见到陌生人会害羞。总的来讲甚至很内向。

他也不是要整我们这些小处男。  
那他是想干什么？

我有一定的期待，但万万没有想到这次我的期待居然得到了回应。

 

合宿在海边，锦户亮爱的地方，我更看不懂了，本来快快乐乐私费旅行，拉我们出来干嘛？还费大劲搞到志愿者证明，他不可能真是想回报我们过去的付出。但那群人明显不关心这些，坐在房间里开着电视打游戏打得欢。  
锦户亮则是要出门，而我，我还有好多好多好多的问题想问他。

我们走在阳光下面，他没穿上衣，瘦的不得了还有腹肌。我畏畏缩缩客客气气的，瞟一眼就不敢再看，担心从前那些荷尔蒙多巴胺肾上腺素又要活跃起来。我跟在后头就差打伞了，可惜大爷要晒太阳。他不闲聊，也不叙旧，却能感觉得到他有什么话想说。

这是我后来不停反复回想的24个小时，也是我们自那以后再也没有见过面的原因。发生了很多事，我狂喜狂悲，眼花缭乱大脑过载，最终留下一些惊人的记忆片段，它们简直都不像真实地发生过。

他说“我想见你了”，转过头来看我，用我喜欢的那种看人的方式；他还说他其实不想毕业。说着说着突然嘴角就撇下去，样子要哭不哭的，我急了，嫌自己嘴笨：前辈，你发生什么事了不开心吗？

他摇摇头，抓过我的手臂就走，许久过去，一句话也不讲，他在阳光底下好漂亮，脸颊上镀了一圈神明一样闪闪发光的金边。

“——发生什么了？成绩？吵架了？有人欺负你？长濑智也？”我口不择言。他呢，他根本不理我。

最终我被他拉着回了房，他一开门就放开我走了，躲去不知道什么地方。或许说出“我想见你了”就已经花掉了他很大的勇气。

但这话已经够让我心跳的——我还是有点恨他说话说一半，又让我胡乱瞎想了，他什么意思我哪猜得出。

对啊，我哪猜得出锦户亮的心思，直到我们晚上睡在一个房间，我还不明白这一切到底怎么发生的。  
锦户亮缩在我隔壁被窝里，天花板下就两个人，这分配谁分配的什么时候分配的，他的私货吗？我也不知道去问谁，我们尴尬了很久，经历了白天的对话，发觉好像必须得说点什么才好拉灯晚安似的。

“前辈，——”我努力想打破气氛。但是锦户亮没头没脑截一句“你就当没事发生，睡吧”，断掉了我酝酿中的话头。

 

然后他转过去背对着我。我睡不着。我想天哪，锦户亮睡在我的旁边。

我——我——你觉得我之前说的那些荷尔蒙多巴胺是在铺垫些什么？  
我才17岁，求上帝原谅我，我起反应了。  
实话说这还是第一次，讲了都觉得丢人。这反应来的时间点太巧也太不巧了，我想质问自己掌管性事的腺体你到底有什么毛病。黑灯瞎火，天，地，枕头，被子，我，我暗恋一年的人，和这些东西一比，从前那些不干不净想法都是小儿科，现在这种百年一遇的严酷情况和我裆下那一团东西的僵硬搞得我整个人头脑发热一动不敢动，像条陷进泥巴里的鱼。

很快他感觉到我在狂抖，于是一阵窸窸窣窣，他转身扭过脸，犹豫地问：“怎么了？”  
我心跳的像地震，自己跟自己还在天人交战，锦户亮这个导火索却完全没自知之明，越靠越近；他靠近一点语气变急一点，看我不答话，才努力放缓了讲话速度声音变得温柔。  
他简直像我的妈，但儿子是不会意淫妈妈的，我却正在干这档子破事，而且停不下来。

“你是冷吗？有事就说…”他的声音近到已经变成了asmr。  
我想完了他都要钻进我被窝了，就在羞愤欲死的时候他的膝盖碰到了我的老二。  
几秒钟近乎死亡的停顿，我闭上眼睛大脑当机，所有藏的住的藏不住的该有的不该有的都和洪水一样哗啦啦倒出来一泻千里，把锦户亮淹的也有点懵住。  
他的表情像：噢原来是这样，一边同时操你妈的怎么会这样？呜呜我的天死流氓不要对我这样。

然后前两种情绪很快就消失不见，只剩最后一种，他的膝盖一点一点从我被子里悄悄移走，像个闯进男厕所的女孩子；我看见他瞪大着眼睛，从眼底红到了耳根，和运动会那天几乎一模一样，但似乎又有点不同。  
我后来才明白多出来的是情欲的颜色，荒唐、激动，以及一些不安。  
我当时觉得我吓到他了，吓得不轻，但道歉只是让事情更糟。半晌他像是下了非常大的决心：“没事的shige，没事。”安慰我这只是个意外。

那怎么办呢。  
我们都在想。  
锦户亮咬咬嘴唇，摸我的头发：好了，好了，不是你的错。我这才意识到我现在看上去是什么样的，迷茫无助可怜兮兮，像一只落水的走丢的小狗，就那么一点点大，差不多快哭了，在哪都找不见爸爸和妈妈。  
然后，然后他居然把身子移过来靠着我，最后贴到我胸口上，像搞不懂我是对着他才会硬的一样，我的所有内脏都开始尖叫了——我可以说“等一等”的——但是谁会啊？  
“学着点，”他还是害羞了，不敢看我的眼睛，“很快就好，好了我们马上就睡。”接着我感觉到他的头发垂下来，毛茸茸地贴上我的耳朵。

我呢，我沦陷了。  
就是这个色情啊色情，你又没办法拒绝，道德上认为应该歼灭，可是有近水楼台到嘴边的鸭子，你不爬吗你不吃吗？

我摒住了没喊出声，想到神山藤井睡在隔壁。这一晚上像梦一样，我还是不敢相信，有这么好的梦吗，我梦里的锦户亮比这要凶好多坏好多，也不爱理我，但是现在他趴在我肩膀上性感地一呼一吸，正用十根手指轻柔地在抚弄我的下体。锦户亮努力了一阵后，撑起手臂悬在我上方大口休息喘气；他t恤领子里露出的锁骨和胸口我看着差一点点就要咬上去了，我真的好下流，但是光看情况，现在对我上下其手的是他，一时分不清楚到底谁跟谁才是流氓。  
他竖起手指，“嘘——”，然后苦恼地看着我分毫不动仍旧竖起的分身，朝它眨巴眼睫毛，几乎在求情似的。  
我们像两个傻子，偷情偷的也不熟练。我想说没事了前辈，对不起，我错了，你可以不用了，但他脸上的神色就仿佛就是他做不出数学压轴题的时候，他就杠上了，死不放弃，坚决固执的非要撞破这堵南墙。

我第一次这么享受他的固执。  
他伏到我的股间，嘴唇贴上龟*头，发出吮吸棒棒糖一样的水声；然后不懈地更换角度，探究所有可能的做法，我全身都在颤，小声喊他“前辈”“前辈”，沙哑着嗓子，猛然想到锦户亮其实也就比我大两岁。理所当然，他也不怎么会，也不懂这些。但是上手倒是很轻松——我思考着他有做过吗？和长濑？赤西？和我不认识的人？

我有点害怕他有，但我没有资格害怕也没资格生气。说到头，我是他的谁，他是我的谁啊。

最后我们接吻了，是他先吻的我，我不会亲，几乎是在咬他。他嘴唇上那颗小痣有一点点微乎其微的凸起，我努力贴上去感受它、找它的存在，像在找他心里有没有我的存在、有多少，有没有他在我心里那样多。

我成功射了出来，精*液溅在他的脸蛋和脖子上，代替我表达了我所有感激和隐秘的爱。

锦户亮好累好累，翻个身躺了回去，伸手拍着我的心口：晚安，晚安，没事了。半夜整个房间只听得见窗外知了叫，和他不均匀的呼吸的声音。  
我平复了很久去消化这个事实。

“前辈。”  
“喊我锦户君。”他突然说。  
“什么？”我一头雾水，他现在几乎是跟我讲梦话：“喊锦户君啊。你以前都喊我锦户君的，不喊了……最近就不喊了……”

“喊呀。”他在撒娇。

“——锦户君？”

他似乎是满意了，“我喜欢听你念我的名字。”

 

我也喜欢，我想到这里，脸上忍不住展开傻笑。锦户亮在一边倚着副驾驶靠背，摘掉墨镜看我的笑话：“你干嘛啊？”

我说没干嘛，一边把空闲的一只手伸过去，放在他的手上。

十年前的这时候我也把手放在他的手上，然后握住，他不动了，枕头上一张侧脸甜美地微笑着，非常乖巧，我说，“那，锦户君。”

他点点头。

“你今天早上说的，为什么不想毕业？”  
“你那时候看上去好难过。”

他叹了口气，“我不想走。”

“因为什么——因为长濑？”  
我很小心地问他，忘记了毕业和长濑智也似乎根本就没有什么关系。

“我不喜欢长濑。”他嘴里嘟囔着说，像个小孩子。

“我喜欢你。”

 

我怕是自己没听清，几乎一个激灵从被窝里跳起来，“——你说什么？”但是他不肯再说了，他只是摇头，扁嘴巴，骂我“笨蛋。”

“所以我不想走。”

我傻掉了，一个晚上接受了太多，包括他莫名其妙拉人来合宿的原因，他奇奇怪怪故意欺负我的行为、他不好好穿的衣服和各种各样的“唉，算了。”如果刚才他真的说了这句话，那我确实是非常笨蛋的一个笨蛋。

“我也喜欢你”，我想说。  
“我……”

可是锦户亮突然生气起来，“——shige你什么都不知道。”我被呛住了，看着他皱紧的眉毛，不知如何是好，他果真是在半梦半醒的状态。“你也不用知道了。反正没有用。”

我读出他的意思是“反正你不喜欢我”，我立刻就很着急，怎么可能？到底谁傻？虽然我极力掩饰，但我觉得全世界都已经看出来了我喜欢锦户亮，我那么喜欢，而且全世界都以为我追过他而且失败了。

他又骂了一句“傻瓜。”然后赌气地一翻身过去，背对着我很快睡着了。

 

 

“那时候我喜欢你这件事你知道吗？”  
我问锦户亮，他怔怔地看着我，想从我手里抽回他的手。城市街道上的梧桐树密密麻麻种了两排，我想起我跟在他后面走过的、海岸边的公路，想起树上开的花、树底的绿荫还有他喜欢的太阳。

之后我们完全分别的这十年是源于宿命，是我的猜疑和不自信以及他的退缩。是因为我们各自开始焦头烂额起来，忙于抵挡生活充满恶意的连环进攻。我们可能忘记过有这么一回事，短暂的忘记过，他们都说遗忘总是长于相爱甚至长于生命。但无论如何，我对锦户亮的喜欢我可以一次次再拾起来，它完好无损，有时候变得更加纯粹或者更加疯狂。

“我喜欢你，”26岁的我对锦户亮说，我记起很多过往，是美妙的过去让我得到足以讲出这句话的力量，当然也是现在此时此刻美妙的他。

 

我们在车后座做爱，就像学生时代的会议室一样，小、拥挤、亲近，更易于欣赏他的漂亮。他说“shige，你轻点，小声！”朝我嗔怪的怒目而视的神色也好像我当时那个锦户部长。但是我现在不一样，我不是他要管教的小孩子和照顾的弟弟。我触摸他的皮肤，在碰他脆弱敏感的地方，他的私密和隐蔽，他的软肋；我在保护和掠夺他。我在占有他。

 

“我跟长濑谈过，差不多算是，我们可能上了床吧，但他都没脱他的裤子。”  
“那个女人说我是小三，哈哈哈，长濑有那么多女朋友男朋友。我想，我是算不上谁，我是小三，那你呢，你算什么小五小六？”

“结果后来他们结婚了。”

“又离了。”我补充道。

“离了。”他重复着，头枕在我的怀里，一张脸上艳光潋滟，满是性爱过后的那种光彩照人的糜丽。“我不在乎，我不想管了。我接了他很久很久的电话，”他告诉我，“然后，我不想管了。我不管了。我忘掉。”  
他流盼的黑色眼睛几乎难耐地看着我。我知道他爱我、喜欢我，他会想他到现在这么多年，还没有好好的爱过我一场，在不再爱我之前。

我亲着他的下睫毛、眼睑和他的鼻尖，我说“好的，我们忘掉。”

 

********


End file.
